Suttogás a sötétben
by BlueCat-tales
Summary: Ukitake X Kyoraku fic. Shounen-aiként is lehet olvasni, de főleg a barátságról szól. A mindig kedves és derűs Ukitake látszólag már beletörődött a sorsába, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy könnyű lenne elviselnie a betegséget, a magányt és a megaláztatásokat. Egyetlen ember van, aki ilyenkor segíteni tud. Próbáltam tartani a kettejük között vibráló humort, amit annyira szeretek bennük.


Aznap hamar alkonyodott, Ukitake az ablak előtt üldögélt, szokásos esti teáját iszogatva, és a némán lebukó őszi nap lassú halálát figyelte.

Az ég a sárga és a narancs olvatag árnyalataiban fürdött, az utcák és az épületek pedig sorra árnyékba borultak, engedelmesen belesimulva a közeledő éjszakába, míg végül minden elsötétült, csak az asztalon táncoló két gyertya lángja lopott egy kis fényt a szobába.

- Juu? – telepedett egy kéz a vállára. – Minden rendben?

Shunsui minden este eljött hozzá, és a nappaloknak is igyekezett vele töltenie azt a részét, amely nem terhelte túl sok kötelességgel. Meg akarta óvni a magánytól, és hogy túl sokat töprengjen olyan dolgokon, amiken úgy sem tud változtatni.

És ő rendkívül hálás volt neki mindezért, az akadémia óta ő volt az egyetlen, aki különösebb erőlködés nélkül képes volt mosolyt csalni az arcára. Ha nem lett volna mellette, egyedül valószínűleg nem lett volna képes átverekedni a nehézségeken.

- Persze. Jól vagyok – felelte reflexszerűen. Annyiszor kimondta már, hogy a szavak idővel gondolkodás nélkül siklottak az ajkaira. Fel sem ocsúdott igazán merengéséből.

- Megint marhaságokon gondolkodsz, hm? – zümmögte a fülébe közvetlen közelről a másik.

Ez már hatott. Ukitake megrezzent, és réveteg tekintettel barátja felé fordult, de még mindig nem szólt semmit.

- Azt hiszem, újabb stádiumba léptél – vizsgálgatta aprólékosan Shunsui. – Már ülve is képes vagy elaludni.

Ukitake szája sarka akaratlanul is fölfelé mozdult.

- Nézd csak, ki beszél. Nem is tudom, ki hortyant fel a múlt heti gyűlésen – állva!

- A kapitányi gyűlések dögunalmasak – legyintett Shunsui. – Sokkal inkább az a kérdés, te hogy bírod ki az öreg Yamát két órán keresztül – ébren.

- Na és honnan tudnád, hogy miről volt szó, ha én sem figyelnék? – érvelt Ukitake mosolyogva. Letette az üres poharat, és felélénkülve Shunsui felé pillantott.

- Áh, ez az én Juu-chanom – vigyorodott el Kyoraku elégedetten. – Ha elemedben vagy, nincs az a shinigami, aki sokáig talpon maradna ellened.

Ukitake csak szelíden mosolygott, majd odasétált a szekrényhez, és két poharat vett le a polcról.

- Jöhet a szokásos adag? – kérdezte a válla mögül.

Igen, egészen biztos volt benne, hogy ha Kyoraku nem tartaná benne a lelket az ilyen hosszú betegeskedések alatt, már feladta volna. Nehezen volt képes feldolgozni, hogy a teste nem bír lépést tartani a szellemi energiájával. De az ebből fakadó megaláztatások voltak a legrosszabbak.

Két héttel ezelőtt, az egyik edzésen ismét túlerőltette magát, ráadásul az eső is eleredt, az immunrendszere nem bírta el a terhelést, ám semmi esetre sem akart hiányozni a másnapi eligazítóról.

Azért sem.

A tizenharmadik osztag kapitánya volt, nem egy nyurga újonc, akit a széltől is óvni kell. Eldöntötte, hogy ha Arrancarok potyognak az égből, akkor is végigállja a gyűlést.

A makacsság eredménye az lett, hogy végül negyven fokos lázzal kanalazták össze a földről, de mielőtt elájult volna, még látta a tekinteteket.

Ugyan senki nem szólt egy szót sem, sőt, a legtöbben tapintatosan elfordultak, de látta a szembogarak mögött rejtőző kimondatlan ítéleteket, és talán a láztól, talán nem, de hallotta a megvető suttogásokat: _mégis meddig mehet ez így tovább? Meddig marad ilyen elnéző a főkapitány? Lenne, aki átvegye a helyét. Így mindenkinek jobb lenne._

- Most nem iszom, de értékelem az ajánlatot – hatolt át Kyoraku karakteres hangja a fejében úrrá lett hangzavaron.

- Hogy mondtad? Nem hallottam kristálytisztán – vonta össze a szemöldökét hitetlenkedve, ahogy megfordult. – Azt hittem, akkor sem utasítanál vissza egy pohár szakét, ha fél Soul Society térden állva könyörögne előtted.

- Lassan jobban ismersz, mint a saját anyám. Ez elég ijesztő – jegyezte meg kedveskedve Kyoraku, miközben a hátára borította jellegzetesen rózsaszín kapitányi köntösét. – De ma nem maradhatok. Kimegyünk iszogatni a srácokkal, nagyon ki akarnak rúgni a hámból, kell melléjük felügyelet.

- A legjobb emberre bízták ezt a feladatot – csipkelődött tovább Ukitake, és elfordult, hogy visszategye a poharakat.

- Ejnye, ne fess rólam ilyen negatív képet, Juu – dorgálta még mindig játékosan Kyoraku, majd egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – Kérdezném, hogy jössz-e, de jelenleg nem hiszem, hogy jót tenne az egészségednek.

- Hát persze... – nyugtázta Ukitake, és nagyon igyekezett, hogy közömbösnek érződjön a hangja. – Igyatok egyet helyettem is.

- Biztos nem bánod, hogy ma nem maradok túl sokáig? – lépett hozzá közelebb a rózsaszín kabátos. – Ha szeretnéd...

- Nem, Shunsui – vágott a szavába határozottan Ukitake. – Hallani sem akarok magyarázkodásról. Tudtommal még nem vagyunk házasok – tette hozzá, de igazán nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy könnyed tréfának hasson. Ám úgy tűnt, végül sikerült, mert Kyoraku elmosolyodott. Érezte a hangján.

- Akkor viszlát holnap, Casanova – búcsúzott, és a kalapját feltéve kilépett az éjszakába. – Csak semmi gondolkodás. Árt a szépségednek.

- Rendben leszek – sóhajtotta a fejét ingatva Ukitake, és miután a helyére billent az ajtó, úgy döntött, hogy inkább mégis tölt magának egy pohárka szakét. Elvégre egyet úgy is ivott volna Shunsuival...

A másodikat szinte nem is szándékosan töltötte ki, a keze automatikusan mozdult, kívánta az italt. Az égető szesz kíméletlenül végigmarta a torkát, de szüksége volt valamire, ami lemarta róla keserűséget.

Miért kell ennek így lennie? – kúszott a nyelvére a kérdés, de a harmadik pohár lenyomta a torkán a szavakat. Lihegve csapta vissza a szekrényajtót. A hirtelen zaj kettéhasította a csöndet. A kis szerkezet reccsenve megadta magát a férfi ökölbe szorult indulata alatt.

Ukitake eloltotta a gyertyákat, és az alacsony ágyra telepedett. Útközben érezte, hogy a járása meginog, kezdett összefolyni előtte a tér. Ilyen gyorsan hatott volna az ital, vagy csak a hirtelen sötétség játszott az érzékeivel?

A hátát a falnak vetve azon kapta magát, hogy ismét az ablakot bámulja. Az éjszaka végtelen üressége körülölelte a testét, csak a holdfény adott némi körvonalat a tárgyaknak.

Lehajtotta a fejét, és hagyott végigfolyni az arcán egy ráérős könnycseppet. A mellkasa egyre jobban zihált, a torkát vasmarokkal fojtogatta az igazságtalanság terhe.

Miért? – lüktetett az agyában a megválaszolhatatlan kérdés. A mindig oly' gondosan elfojtott düh most élvezettel nyalogatta a sejtjeit. Az arcán végigrohant még egy könnycsepp. – Miért nem élhet teljes életet? Mit vétett, hogy ilyen kegyetlen árat kell fizetnie érte?

Újabb reccsenés hallatszott, de ezúttal meglepetésszerű, meleg fájdalmat érzett a bal kezében. Lenézett, és a derengő fényben kirajzolódott a markában felejtett, szilánkokra roppantott pohár.

A fájdalom éles volt, de semmi ahhoz képest, ami a következő köhögés-hullám nyomán a mellkasába hasított. Valami felszakadhatott. A tenyerén lévő vér összekeveredett a száján kitódulóval. Ösztönösen a föld felé fordult, de nem volt elég gyors: a futont és a takarót is összemázolta. Undorodott a fémszagú, meleg nedvességtől, de mégis, kimerülten a lepedőre omlott, és várta, hogy a szervezete kissé megnyugodjon, és elüljön benne a fájdalom.

Vajon meddig tud még kitartani a teste? – töprengett némán. – És a lelke meddig lesz képes elviselni az állandó megaláztatást, a szenvedést és a magányt? Néha már azt sem bánta volna, ha egyszer s mindenkorra végre mindkettő megadja magát.

Általában próbálta tartani magát, és derűs, elnéző belenyugvással kezelte a betegségét, de ahogy telt az idő, a gyógyszerek, a szánakozó pillantások és a kényszerpihenőnek keresztelt elszigeteltség egyre tátongóbb lyukat rágott a személyiségébe.

Aki sokáig szenved, megtanulja, hogy vannak napok, amik érthetetlen módon százszorta nehezebbek a többinél. Mintha olyankor megroppanna valami az emberben.

Gyűlölte Shunsuit, amiért pont aznap este hagyta magára, de a szakénál is jobban égette a lelkét a bűntudat, amit a saját önzősége miatt érzett.

Nem várhatta el a barátjától, hogy minden szabadidejét az ő betegágyánál töltse, neki is megvolt a saját élete, már így is túl sokat vállalt magára; és ő borzasztó hálás volt neki ezért, mégis... akárhogy küzdött, ma éjszaka nem tudott neki megbocsátani.

És ettől csak még nyomorultabbnak érezte magát.

A könnyek most már fékezhetetlenül záporoztak az arcán, a lélegzete megbicsaklott.

Valahol ekkor lépett be a szobára Shunsui. Nem kopogott, nem akarta felébreszteni barátját, ha netán ekkorra már elaludt volna. A kinti sötétséghez szokott szeme, gyorsan tájékozódott a félhomályban. Előbb megtorpant, majd sebesen Ukitake ágyához sietett.

- Juushiro! – kiáltotta ijedten. – Mi történt?

Mikor nem érkezett válasz, a kisszekrényen kapkodva meggyújtott egy gyertyát, bár előre tartott tőle, hogy mivel fog szembesülni.

- Juushiro – suttogta szelídebben, és kisimította az előtte fekvő férfi arcából a zavaró hajtincseket. Az ezüstfehér szálak és a tört fehér futon is vörös foltoktól sötétlett. – Megint rohamod volt?

Mikor Ukitake erre sem felelt, Kyoraku gyengéden, de határozottan maga felé fordította a testét. Úgy döntött, inkább maga győződik meg a helyzet komolyságáról. A pulzusát rendszerint alig lehetett megtalálni, de ezúttal dühös tempóban lüktetett. A homloka forró volt, az arca pedig nedves. A padlón lapító vértócsa arról árulkodott, hogy valami megszakíthatta a gyógyulási folyamatot, valamivel megint megerőltette a szervezetét.

- Juu, mi történt? – kérdezte most már szinte könyörgő hangon, és az álla pattanásig megfeszült. Átkozta magát, amiért megérzése ellenére, mégis magára hagyta ezen az este. Mikor kilépett az ajtón, már tudta, hogy rosszul időzítette a tivornyázást. Ahogy odaért a találkozó helyszínére, váratlan kapitányi teendőkre hivatkozva le is mondta a tervet, de úgy tűnt, így is elkésett.

Gyűlölte így látni a legjobb barátját. A bűntudat lándzsával hasogatta a szívét.

- Beviszlek a központba – határozta el magát Ukitake alig reagáló testét vizsgálva. – Unohana biztosan...

Ám ekkor Ukitake végre kinyitotta a szemeit, és tiltakozóan felnyögött. A hangja, úgy látszott, próbált utat törni a torkát szorító akadályok között.

- Nem kell – szusszant ki belőle a rekedt utasítás, látszott rajta, hogy küzdött a szavakkal. – Csak... hozz egy kis vizet.

Shunsui rosszat sejtve ráncolta a homlokát, de megtette, amit kért. Segített felülni a barátjának, és az ajkaihoz nyomta a folyadékot. Miközben Ukitake ivott, jobban megvizsgálta a terepet, és felfedezte az ágy mellett heverő törött poharat, amiről automatikusan az italos szekrényre vándorolt a pillantása. Meghökkenve észlelte, hogy az egyik nyitható ajtócskát képező falemez eltört.

Ahogy jobban odafigyelt, egyből megérezte a levegőben az ismerős alkoholszagot. Ő maga már annyira hozzászokott, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, amikor belépett, de tudta, hogy Jushirónak hamar megártott az ital. Nem beszélve arról, hogy a gyógyulási idő alatt Unohana napi egy pohárkába is csak ímmel-ámmal egyezett bele.

Mikor Ukitake végzett a vízzel, kivette a kezéből a poharat, de nem fektette vissza az átnedvesedett futonra. Inkább segített neki megtartani magát, és hogy megkönnyítse a dolgát, finoman, akár egy gyermeket, magához vonta. A kezével nyugtatóan megsimogatta a hátát, és érezte, hogy Ukitake gyengén a vállára hajtja a fejét.

Hosszú percekig maradtak így, míg végül Kyoraku sejtette, hogy a másik végre megnyugodott. A légzése ismét egyenletessé vált, és a remegése is alábbhagyott.

- Miért csináltad ezt? – suttogta a fülébe, mikor már alkalmasnak vélte a pillanatot. Ukitake felnyitotta a szemeit, de csak ennyit mondott:

- Sajnálom, Shun. Utálom érte magam. – Tisztában volt vele, hogy a másik mostanra már kitalálta, hogy mi történt.

- Kettőnk közül inkább nekem kellene ostoroznom magam – jött a halk szavú válasz. – Hadd vigyelek be, Unohanához. Megnyugtatóbb lenne, ha megvizsgálna.

Ám Ukitake ismét csak a fejét ingatta.

- Miért vagy ennyire makacs? – sóhajtott mélyet Kyoraku. A saját bűntudatán is enyhített volna, ha a gyógyító egyértelműen kimondja, hogy nem történt komoly baj, de Ukitake szavai egy pillanatra megbénították.

- Nem akarom, hogy lássanak. Nem akarom látni a tekintetüket.

- Juu, te miről beszélsz? – bámult le rá megütközve.

- És hallani a megalázó suttogásokat. Ne légy ennyire lovagias, Shunsui. Te is tudod, hogy mi a véleménye a többieknek.

Kyoraku rosszat sejtve ráncolta a homlokát.

- Mégis mi lenne? Tudják, hogy miért van. A gyűlésen is mindenkire ráijesztettél.

- Mielőtt elájultam volna, hallottam mindent. Hallottam őket. Tudom, mit gondolnak.

- Juu, az ég szerelmére! – Kyoraku most már megszorította a karját. Végtelen türelmű shinigaminak ismerte magát, de ezúttal határozottan bosszantotta a helyzet. – Elárulnád, hogy miről beszélsz?

- Mégis meddig mehet ez így tovább? Meddig marad ilyen elnéző vele a főkapitány? Mindenkinek jobb lenne, ha végre valaki átvenné a helyét... – suttogta rekedten Ukitake, és Shunsui hallotta, hogy a végén nagyon kellett ügyelnie, hogy ne törjön meg a hangja.

Nem hitt a fülének.

- Juu, ezeket honnan találtad ki?

- Ne akarj becsapni... – indult a válasz, de Kyoraku ekkor már nem volt hajlandó végighallgatni.

- Neked elment az eszed! – mordult fel, de hamar vissza is fojtotta felháborodását, elvégre mégsem akart goromba hangon beszélni vele.

Igazából nem is rá, hanem magára volt mérges, fogalma sem volt, hogy a másik ilyen tévképzetektől szenved. Ha jobban odafigyelt volna, talán megelőzhette volna a ma estét is.

- Senki sem pályázik a helyedre – mondta végül szelíden, és barátja fejére támasztotta az állát. – És nagyon tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, hogy az öreg Yama gyengeségből nevezett ki kapitányi rangra. Rég hordtál össze ennyi hülyeséget, és ne hidd, hogy teljesen felment a felelősség alól, hogy negyven fokos lázad volt.

Ukitake zavarodottan pislogott.

- Mit gondolsz, nem hasítottam volna már rég hollow-eledelt abból, aki ilyesmivel viccelődik? Hát még ha komolyan mondaná...

Ukitake vitatkozni akart, de ez után a kijelentés után nem tehetett mást, muszáj volt elmosolyodnia.

- Mindenki tisztelettel tekint rád, és a legtöbben őszintén aggódnak miattad – folytatta Kyoraku. – Már ha nem szólok róla, hogy milyen menthetetlenül elmeháborodott tudsz lenni néha. Sokkal jössz nekem, ha azt akarod, hogy titokban tartsam a ma estét, ugye tudod?

Ukitake csak csöndben mosolygott.

- Kezdetnek mondjuk, megígéred, hogy csak és kizárólag az én jelenlétemben iszol.

- Rendben – bólintott ellenvetés nélkül. – Te pedig, hogy több programodat nem mondod le miattam.

- Ezt meg se hallottam.

- De...

- A magyarázkodást pedig inkább tartogasd Nanao-channak. Ha megtudja, hogy egész éjjel nem mentem haza, azt fogja hinni, hogy nőcsábászkodtam, és megint Shakkahou-val fogad reggeli helyett.

- De hát...

- Ne is reméld, hogy ezek után itt hagylak.


End file.
